


A Job Well Done

by ghostsin



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Disembowelment, Gen, Gore, deadpools aimless killings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsin/pseuds/ghostsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hired assassin's gotta do what a hired assassin's gotta do.</p>
<p>Good thing Deadpool has a whole lot of fun doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting my shitty writing on ao3
> 
> come to think of it this is really my first time posting it anywhere
> 
> be kind

This was the best part. 

Sure, the money was great and all. And he got tons of it with every job. But he never had anything to do with it and it ended up wasting away in offshore bank accounts in the end. It was the principal or whatever. Something like that.

Usually, he liked to get the job done and go. Keep it clean, keep it simple, keep it quick. No having to worry about the cops or back up or a bunch of goons showing up. 

But sometimes, like this time. He liked to have his fun. Especially when it was such an easy job, and such a sleazy guy. He had done a good job, probably the cleanest assassination he'd had performed in a while. So, of course he was gonna tarnish it by playing around a little bit. 

The guy's name was.. Something. Fuck if he remembered. But he was important. A mob boss or something. He killed the rest of his gang that morning, barely having to break a sweat as he gunned down the dozens of men, so Mr. Boss Guy was totally vulnerable. 

**You're thinking too much.**

Deadpool scoffs, straightening his back painfully. "Says the voice that is essentially a thought." He retorts, removing a hand from the body he was dissecting. He studies the way another persons blood looked against his scarred skin. And more importantly, he admires how the dude's intestines looked wrapped around his wrist. "It's like a cute little bracelet!" He chimes with a grin, pulling his other hand from the man's chest cavity to retrieve a discarded knife, hacking away at the organs and tying the ends off, admiring his new organic jewellery. "Isn't it nice!"

_Fabulous!_  
 **I wouldn't wear it out.**

Wade smiles to himself, before grabbing handfuls of whatever viscera he could get a grip on and pulling them out, throwing them about the room freely. 

Once the corpse was void of anymore insides, he stands, rolling down his sleeves and getting his gloves from a nearby desk. Once the entirety of his suit was back on, now with a bonus gut bracelet, he pulls the katana from the man's head and examines his masterpiece.

The walls were splattered with deep crimson, in some areas dried to a nearly brown color, and bits and pieces of gore spread around the room. Deadpool could only imagine how much puke there'd be once the cops or whoever else came across the scene. He didn't have the time to stick around though. He was done here, he had to report back to boss man and claim his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments letting me know how i did idk


End file.
